A short-range communication protocol enables a short-range communication to be exchanged between two or more devices. Specifically, a short-range connection may be established between these devices. One manner for a device to establish the short-range connection is for a user to manually link to a further device by selecting this further device. For example, devices that are capable of establishing the short-range connection may broadcast an identification (or identifier). The device of the user may list the available devices that are broadcasting the identification for the user to select one or more of these available devices to establish the short-range connection. However, although this manual approach may provide significant control to the user, establishing the short-range connection in this way may also require a substantial amount of time (e.g., minutes). There may be instances where a more rapid establishment of the short-range connection is preferred for a better user experience.
To provide faster establishment of the short-range connection, an automated approach may also be used. Specifically, when two components are paired (e.g., audio buds), the automated approach may be used (in contrast to a source to device connection which utilizes the manual approach). While a device is not using a short-range connection or if configured to detect available further devices capable of establishing the short-range connection, the device may utilize a detection protocol. For example, when the short-range connection is based on a Bluetooth configuration, the detection protocol may be a paging protocol in which a Bluetooth page is broadcast at predetermined time intervals and a Bluetooth page scan operation is also performed at predetermined time intervals. Upon receiving a page during a scan or acknowledgement that a page was received, the devices may establish the short-range connection. However, those skilled in the art will understand that the predetermined time intervals involved with these operations may also require a relatively significant amount of time. For example, with Bluetooth, the short-range connection may require up to seconds (e.g., from 2 to 10 seconds). When streaming services or other time sensitive operations require the short-range connection in a more timely manner, the amount of time needed in establishing the short-range connection may result in a poor user experience.